1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a device for recognizing when a structure has been properly positioned in a receiving bay, and more particularly to a process and apparatus for sensing when a portable memory element or casing for holding the same is properly locked into an operational position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electronic devices today read and/or write data to/from a portable memory element (xe2x80x9cPMExe2x80x9d). The PME is typically secured within a casing and contained by a structure that houses and/or provides means for the PME to communicate with a microprocessor or central processing unit (xe2x80x9cCPUxe2x80x9d). The containing structure could be anything from a simplistic calculator or a personal computer (xe2x80x9cpcxe2x80x9d) to a complex robot or supercomputer that provides a port for receiving a casing that contains one or more PMEs, such as a magnetic tape.
In order for a microprocessor to effectively and efficiently read and/or write the necessary data to/from the PME, it is essential that the casing of the PME(s) be properly inserted within the receiving port of the containing structure. Consequently, many ports for receiving a PME provide a means for physically securing the inserted PME casing within the port. However, the mere process of moving a lever or hook to latch onto a PME casing does not guarantee that the lever has been properly engaged to secure the same. Consequently, if the PME casing is not properly secured within the receiving port, data transferred to/from the PME of a casing may be lost or a desired PME of the casing will not be able to be retrieved and moved to a desired location for an evaluation.
It would be advantageous to develop a receiving port for a containing structure that provides a feedback circuit for recognizing when a portable memory element casing has been properly inserted and locked into a desired position.
In one aspect of the present invention, a sensing apparatus is provided for recognizing the proper insertion of a portable memory element (xe2x80x9cPMExe2x80x9d) within a receiving port of a containing structure having a locking device for securing the same. More specifically, the apparatus includes a system controller, a signal generator, a sensing element having a signal input and an output electrically coupled to the signal generator, and a detector circuit electrically coupled between the signal generator, sensing element, and system controller. The detector circuit evaluates the signal from the output of the sensing element to determine if the locking device has properly secured the inserted PME within the receiving port of the containing structure.
In another aspect of the instant invention, a method is provided for using the above apparatus. The method comprises inserting a PME within a receiving port; activating a locking element to secure the inserted PME; and sensing if the locking element properly engages with the inserted PME.